Frozen (Creepypasta) The DVD
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A nine teen year old girl and a possessed dvd of Frozen. Just for halloween (OC)
1. Prologue

"Lucy?"

My name is Catherine. I'm a girl and studying in college. I was home on the holidays. I came home on halloween.

I know it's weird, but I'm no fan of party's. I'm such an shut in, haha.

My roommate's name is Lucy, a good friend of mine. We had always been close.

So when I got back into the room I'm sharing with her, the room was almost entirely dark.

I only saw Lucy sitting on the floor with a dim, desktop light beside her. She was staring intently at the screen of the laptop in front of her.

"Are you watching a movie?" I asked her.

I saw that the movie Frozen was on. By the part of Elsa walking through her castle in her ice dress. So dumb.

"Frozen? Really dude? That movie is soooo dumb, grow up, girl!"

I laughed, but stopped. I received almost no answer back. Just a small whisper from Lucy.

" _Let's watch it together."_

"What? no way, dude! And what is with this dim light?"

I turned the light on, flicking the light switch. What then happened shook me to the core.

The room was covered in snow. The snow was on my bed, on the desk, even on the laptop. But between the snow drops there was glimpses of blood stains. Lucy turned around. She had blood on her face. Her fingertips had frost on them. She smiled at me. Not her usual happy smile that I loved, but a smile of a psycho.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as she launched towards me and grabbed me by the neck, pinning me against the wall.

" _LET'S WATCH IT TOGETHER!" Screamed Lucy in a demonic voice._

Tears formed in my eyes.

This wasn't Lucy.

This wasn't Lucy.


	2. Writing

**26/10/14**

My name is Lucy. I'm a 19-year old girl. Everything that I'm writing...it all happened a few days ago.

You see, I'm in college. But for the holidays I went to my parents. They live down in a quiet, but good little town.

For the sake of their safety, I'm not writing the name of the town or their names.

Anyway, I was there for the holidays. My sister was there too. And let me tell you one thing...she loves the movie Frozen.

I was never a fan of Disney or any of that stuff. But my 10 year old sister really liked the movie.

So, one night she wanted to see the movie. I decided not to complain and watch it with her.

The movie started of normal. It started with the opening sequence, then the song for the first time in forever etc.

But when it got to the song of Let it go, it froze.

My sis called my dad. He hit the Tv a few times and everything but nothing happened. Dad said that the disc was probably broken. And he also told me that it was time to eat.

So, we went to eat dinner and after that the dvd still was frozen on that point.

I hit the thing a few times, but dad told me that we would look at it the next morning.

My sister already went upstairs and so did I.

I went under the covers and almost fell asleep when I suddenly heard a big noise.

I grabbed my flashlight, next to my old bed and walked down stairs.

The noise became louder with each step I took...It was sounding like a static of a TV. And it was.

Our Tv was on. It was a static sound, but the image showed the final part of Let it go. Elsa, the protagonist, was just shutting the door of her ice palace after singing the line "The cold never bothered me anyway." But the dvd stopped. It reversed all the way back to the beginning of the movie.  
And instead of the title 'Frozen', the letters were all distorted. But I could read what the new text was saying.

'You didn't see anything..."

The flashlight fell out of my hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My father and mother and sister all ran down. Dad turned on the light, and asked what happened and why I was up.

I pointed to the TV, but the screen was black.

"The TV was on!" I said. "The film-"

Dad got angry at me. He told me immediately to go back to bed.

That's what I get for telling the truth. Great.

* * *

 **27/10/14**

 **08:00**

Hey...I'm writing today as well. Yesterday was really weird, so I will drop it. I'll write again later. I'm gonna get breakfast.

 **15:00**

Something strange happened today. I didn't talk about it with anyone. Instead I will type everything down on this laptop. In this file.

I was playing out in the snow with my little sister...then all of a sudden...I swear, I heard her say;

"You didn't feel anything."

I froze on the spot. My sister asked what was wrong. I told her what she said, but she didn't believe me.

And that's not all.

When I got back into the house. I walked up to my room, to see the dvd lying on my desk.

It looked normal, but the letters of the title were red...and when I touched it...it was sticky...like blood.

I decided to leave the dvd as it was...but...I don't know...it doesn't make sense.

 **20:00**

You didn't see anything...you didn't feel anything.

I looked it up on the internet. Of course it was a stupid idea. Nothing. But then I looked up info on possessed items.

It seems that the dvd has been possessed or some crap...I don't know. Tomorrow I'm going to a gypsy. Someone who might know something about this problem.

* * *

 **28/10/14**

I decided to go back to my dorm. I know that it isn't nice to go back. My parents were really disappointed, but...

I didn't want to be another minute in the same house as the dvd. It gave me the creeps.

Yes, I went to the gypsy or whatever. It was really weird. She told me to burn the dvd or something. But I just decided the go back to my dorm.

My roommate is still gone. Guess I'll do some homework I got left.

* * *

 **29/10/14**

I'm going insane. Crazy. Crazy. The dvd

I don't know. I'm going insane. This is crazy. The dvd.

The dvd keeps playing on my computer. I don't turn my laptop on or out, but it keeps playing 'let it go'

Over and over.

Over and over.

* * *

 **30/10/14**

You didn't see anything. You didn't feel anything.

Those letters are displayed on my laptop in red. The song of let it go keeps playing in the background. It sounds really weird. It's distorted though.

Let it go.

I'm going insane her-

* * *

 **31/10/14**

Cold.

Everything feels cold.

Coldness.

Cold

I don't see anything

Cold

Everything feels

I don't feel anything

My roommate is coming home

Let's watch frozen

together


	3. Epilogue

"LET'S WATCH IT TOGETHER!"

Lucy, normally one of my best friends, was now possessed, choking me up against the wall.

I was choking for air. Lucy her hands felt so cold. What was happening?!

I looked around the room for something. Anything!

My legs were kicking against the wall. It was a reflex, yet also some hope that someone would hear me.

Wait, the DVD! The computer! That thing! It had to be destroyed! But how?! Hold on my bag! My bag! It was on the ground, It had to grab it!

I used all my strength and swung my legs forward. Possessed Lucy was kicked in her stomach by my knees and released me.

I fell down coughing, gasping for air. It hurt like hell. My lungs were burning. Lucy was screaming, doubling over and puking.

My hands reached into my bag. I felt the object around my fingers and crawled over to the computer.

I had to destroy it...destroy it...destroy the source of the evil...thing.

I stood up again. I grabbed my lighter, but then it occurred to me. It wouldn't burn without any gasoline or oil.

Lucy grabbed my legs and I fell down again. Shit! It did hurt! I felt Lucy crawl up on my body.

 _"TOGETHER!"_ She was rambling in demonic voices. She still had puke on her mouth, so gross.

I turned around on my back and punched her into the face. Her head doubled a little over, but she looked back without a scratch.

She smiled and closed her hands around my neck again. I didn't hesitate and search with one hand through my back.

Got it!

It was a small bottle of alcohol. I opened it up and threw it onto the laptop. Then I clicked on my lighter.

I threw it on the pc. The laptop screeched as the the fire burned through the hard drive.

Lucy released my neck and started to scream loudly. She was throwing herself against the wall, rambling, yelling, puking and grabbed her head.

I stood up. Wouldn't the fire spread? The fire alarm went off in the building. I heard other girls yell and run through the hallways.

Lucy finally stopped screaming. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Her laptop had turned to ash. I walked to her and grabbed her arm.

I dragged her out of the room, without any hesitation. Firemen ran into our room, ready to put out our fire.

* * *

"Catherine?"

Lucy was back to her normal self. We were standing in the hallway. One of the firemen dragged the burned laptop out of the room.

When they asked about the fire and why Lucy looked like shit, I told them that the hard drive burned and that Lucy was sick and that I came home just in time.

They believed me and let us be.

"Cath? What happened?" Asked Lucy. "My head hurts...and my throat is burning?"

"Lucy...what happened at your parents house?" I asked.

Lucy laid her head on my shoulder. "I...the dvd...it was no good, Cath. I was...I'm so sorry..."

I laid my hand on her head.

"It's okay, Catherine. We'll be fine."

* * *

After that...Lucy was back to her normal self. We cleaned up the room together. We sat down and talked about everything that happened.

We called her parents. But her sister told us that they were watching 'A bugs life' together. Not Frozen.

Everything that happened seemed like a bad dream.

Or so I thought.

On the 5th of November I was shopping for groceries. In the mall I walked past the movie section. I saw a commercial for the dvd of Frozen.

I didn't care and walked further, but stopped dead in my tracks.

A woman with bond hair and red, bleeding eyes was standing a few feet away in the crowd. She was wearing a dress, like Elsa. She giggled evilly and mouthed something. A man walked in my path and when he passed, the woman was gone.

I swore that she was saying: "This is not over yet."

I ran as quick as I could to the dorm. Lucy was there, reading a random book. I decided not to tell her about it. But if this wasn't over yet...

Then...

Did it just begin?


End file.
